1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to window coverings and more specifically it relates to a solar powered window shade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous window coverings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be mounted onto window frames, such as curtains, draperies, shades, venetian blinds and shutters. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.